Circulo Vicioso
by Kap d Weasley
Summary: el inevitable juego de la vida y sus caprichos... sin entender como tratan d unir a dos personas q dan vueltas en un circulo sin fin
1. Prólogo

-Circulo Vicioso  
  
Prólogo  
  
Tiempos atrás, un caos para mi era nuestra situación... ser imperceptible era su esencia, confundirme su afán y descolocar mis sentidos su profesión.  
  
Yo no era inmune a su alma. Invadía cada centímetro de mi ser con sólo  
estar.  
  
Tiempo ha transcurrido desde aquello, desde su ultima visita... imaginé que  
vulnerable volvería a mi, por lo que sacrifique mi tiempo en hallar el  
antídoto, para él: mi enfermedad.  
  
Logré mi propósito, tu recuerdo se borró no solamente de mi mente si no  
también de mi corazón. Ya en él no habían rastros de ti. Por mi camino no había obstáculos evidentes, que impidieran mi caminar...  
tranquila respiraba mi aire, mi gracia. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, cambios fueron producidos en mi... ya no era aquella que encontraste... la  
niña de la que te enamoraste.  
Mirando el suelo me encontraste, alcé mi vista casi y por contraste, sumergida en el océano de sus ojos, me desconcertaste... estabas ahí otra  
vez, frente a mi, de forma física y palpable, con aquella sonrisa... tu  
sonrisa..  
Interrogantes llegan a mi puerta y tocan con insistencia. No encuentro  
explicación posible para tu regreso. No la hay. Sin pensarlo caminé en sentido contrario buscando perderme entre la multitud, pero tras un rato  
de andar, volví a encontrarme con tu mirada... con tu sonrisa.  
  
Me negué a creer que esto fuera posible... cerré los ojos y me dispuse a creer que no había sido mas que un sueño o una pesadilla. Mientras, venían a mi recuerdos, como balas, disparando contra mi corazón, incrementando mi  
negación y haciendo renacer mi orgullo de aquel rincón olvidado. Para  
cuando me sentí lista para volver a la realidad sentí sus cálidas manos  
haciéndome despertar suavemente. Abrí mis ojos que no dudaron en  
encontrarse con los tuyos, aún desconfiando de la veracidad de la situación. Encontré en ellos una serenidad jamás antes explorada. Una de tus manos comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, mis ojos, mis labios... mi piel se erizó al contacto, haciéndome sentir viva, de aquella única forma en que tu  
podías hacerlo, comencé a sentir como mis barreras auto impuestas comenzaban a decaer, provocándome el mas abrupto despertar, con aquellos  
recuerdos que volvían a mi mente.  
Rápidamente me separé de ti haciendo obvio el abismo que nos separaba. Volviste a mirarme de aquella forma no descubierta... evité tu mirada por inseguridad, aquel temor que me invadía al sentir tu presencia se había ido  
junto con el amor que sentía, pero persistía aquel recelo, que me hacía sentir inferior a tu lado, sin posibilidad de salir victoriosa. Pero heme ahí en el dilema mental, cuando sin percatarme ya estabas frente a mi otra vez, con una imperceptible distancia, que mezclaba el aire haciéndolo tuyo  
y mío...  
  
Conservé la entereza fundada en mi orgullo y dolor sufrido, pero tu permanecías con aquella tranquilidad que comenzaba a desesperarme... cuando  
casi sin aviso de ti recibí el gesto que ni en la fantasía era posible.  
Pero ahí estabas tendiéndome la mano para caminar juntos de una manera  
desconocida para ambos... me sonreías. En aquel minuto mis barreras comenzaron a decaer... y comprendí que por mas  
incierto que fuera tu actuar desde ahora, ya no sería igual y prefería  
averiguar, a vivir con temor a encontrarte toda mi vida.  
  
Este juego no esta pronto a terminar. Lo que se creería una solución  
lógica, no es mas que el principio de un nuevo nivel.  
  
Ambos pensaban que todo andaba bien... hasta que se abrieron sus ojos y el derrumbe se apodero de ellos... todo ese tiempo creyeron avanzar.... y solo  
vivían en un circulo vicioso..  
  
::-----------------------------------------------------:: Holaaaaa!!!! Como están, tanto tiempo... Me extrañaron?? Yo a uds!!! Debo muchas explicaciones. Ha sido un verano increíble, lleno de sorpresas y caídas, pero por sobre todo, inolvidable. Pues así llegue de mis visitas por todas partes, sin ninguna palabra para escribir, me encontraba en sequia inspiradora, me volví loca. Pero eso esta arreglándose. Y esta historia me ilusiona mucho, por que es algo que siento mio, espero que se entusiasmen y me lean pos..!!! wenu? No me dejen botadita!  
  
*Segundo.. Melodía de Tentación sigue... d aki a una semana se actualiza...  
  
Mis queridas niñas, espero que el tiempo perdido se reponga con sus bellos REVIEWS!! Si si?? Dindas!!!  
  
Ahora...les tengo unas sopresitas, que ya pronto les contare... pero ya volvi y pienso no irme! =)  
  
Se cuidan mucho!! Besos y abrazos por mil!!  
  
D mi  
  
Kap de Weasley, George Weasley 


	2. Punto de Partida

**-Circulo Vicioso**

Capitulo 1 –Punto de Partida- 

Sobre el césped de aquella pradera, apoyada contra un árbol, estaba ella.

Sumida en sus pensamientos con aquel dilema mental que no la dejaba tranquila... estaba confundida.

Esto había ocurrido muy repentinamente y se sentía como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía: estaba descolocada..

...de nuevo.

Con sus 16 años y más, se veía dentro de una situación absurda para su gusto. Un ir y venir extremadamente confuso, que lamentablemente no estaba pronto a terminar.

Pero, sin duda, éste no era el comienzo.. no lo era.

Tenía que ordenar uno a uno sus pensamientos, para que aquel nuevo acontecimiento no arruinara por completo el rompecabezas. Debía ser cautelosa... se lo debía a si misma, a su corazón.

Junto a la silenciosa brisa que balanceaba las copas de los árboles comenzó a recordar

...reía para si misma tratando de entender como habían comenzado a dar vueltas...

*/*/*/ Donde todo comenzó.. */*/*

Aquel día, hacía un calor de locos, la gente andaba completamente alterada… el caminar por los pasillos era un infierno en vida. Alumnos gritaban por doquier. No había quien no estuviera revolucionado por la alta temperatura.

Era su 5to curso, el cual parecía no querer acabar jamás... apenas llevaba 4 meses de clases, y parecía como si fueran 16! Y eso un año no los alcanza a tener; pero para esta pelirroja, el tiempo no lograba ponerse de acuerdo con las cosas que le estaban sucediendo.. había mucho camino recorrido...

Y ahí se veía, caminando como cada día al dichoso castigo. 

¿Pero quien la había mandado a corregir a Snape!?!! A ella nada mas se le ocurría. Pues por la osadía de creer q sabía mas que el profesor, tenia q soportar un mes entero de lecciones avanzadas de pociones. ...el panorama no era para nada alentador.

Seriamente pensó en la posibilidad de tirarse por la ventana en aquel segundo, pero ya pasado el tiempo no fue tan malo... es decir, no tan escalofriante.

Sus últimas tres semanas habían sido extremadamente movidas. Y todo comenzaba y terminaba en un nombre: Draco Malfoy

Si, Malfoy. 

El primer día de sus clases, tuvo la mala o buena? suerte de encontrárselo. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, las que fueron bastante provocativas. Así que ambos como perro y gato que eran, partieron mal.

Al paso del tiempo inexplicablemente, sus insultos, miradas lascivas y peleas constantes se hicieron divertidas y aunque ninguno lo reconociera, se podría decir que eran adictivas.

Pensando en ello estaba la pelirroja cuando sintió una presencia caminando a su lado

-Malfoy- dijo ella sin mirar

-Weasley, agudizas tu olfato de comadreja?-dijo el

-Es solo que tu pestilencia se siente a kilómetros-dijo ella con total naturalidad

-Y que tal tu día, Weasley?-dijo el haciéndo caso omiso a las palabras d ella

-Pues iba perfectamente hasta que algo comenzó a contaminar mi aire..

-Será que se acerca Potter?

-Ja ja-djo ella rodando los ojos

-Comadreja, puedes recordarme porque estaba hablando contigo?

-Simple Draki, es porque soy lo que jamás podrás tener... y no te convence el fracaso..-dijo ella con normalidad.

-No me convence el fracaso, ya que no se lo que significa-dijo mirándola por primera vez en la conversación

Ella le devolvió la mirada y comenzó a reír

-Que?-preguntó el

-Te ves gracioso-dijo ella sonriendo

-Que acaso paso un payaso?

-No, solo ve tu reflejo en algún espejo.

-Graciosa Weasley

-Gracioso Malfoy

Y ambos rieron, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de el salón

Fue así que paso el mes completo...diariamente acudiendo al castigo e inconscientemente, haciendo mas estrecha su relación con Malfoy... claro que hasta ese día no se daría cuenta...

-Weasley!-Alzo la voz el rubio desde atrás de la pelirroja, mientras salía del salón de pociones

-SI?-respondió ella sin detenerse

-Que harás hoy?-Pregunto el incorporándose a su lado

-Supongo que ver cuantas vidas me costará aliviar el daño de este mes contigo... y de paso celebrar el término de este martirio-dijo ella sonriente levantándole la ceja al rubio

-Así que termino? ALFIN!- le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio

-Si, así...q.. disfruta

-Aun así, te costará mucho sacar los vestigios que he dejado en ti

-Oh si, mira que difícil.....Draco que..es que te llamas?-bromeo Ginny

-Tan graciosa Weasley, pero por otra parte, aun me debes algo-dijo haciéndose el interesante

-Que? Yo a ti!?

-Si, acaso no recuerdas... aquella tarde me dijiste que cuando terminara tu castigo aceptarías una invitación.

-Hablas enserio?-dijo ella incrédula

-Sabes que no me agrandan las bromas

-Y bueno, si tu quieres... ok-dijo ella convencida

-Esta bien nos vemos entonces Weasley, hoy en la torre de astronomía, 8pm, se puntual

-Estaré ahí, adios- dijo alejándose del rubio..

Caminó hacia su sala común, 'Cristales de Luna'- exclamo, abriéndose paso por el retrato.

Cuando entró, la primera imagen ante sus ojos fue a Hermione bajando exaltada por las escaleras. Aquella estudiante de 7mo curso, novia de su hermano Ron y una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ginny-Gritó la castaña

-Que ocurre?-dijo ella sin entender

-Estas triste?

-Ah!?!-dijo la pelirroja con un cartelito imaginario de 'que ocurre' en su frente 

-Hoy terminaron tus clases-dijo la castaña mientras la abrazaba como dando el pesame

-Cierto! Ehhh!-la pelirroja comenzó celebración

-Que celebramos?-dijo Ron que entraba por el retrato

-Nada, estamos lamentando la perdida de esas valiosas clases para Ginny-dijo Hemione decepcionada

-Ya no mas castigo con Snape!?!!-Dijo Ron sonriente- Ehhhhh!!- dijo corriendo a abrazar a su hermana

-Que nadie entiende lo afortunada que fue Ginny!?! Es tristeza lo que deberían sentir, no estar celebrando-decía Mione mientras veía al par de pelirrojos saltando por la sala común

-Ay Mione!, que a ti te gusten pociones no significa que Ginny tenga que aguantar a Snape todos los días de su vida...-dijo Ron besando a su novia

-Uuuy..creo que aquí alguien sobra...-dijo Ginny haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-Y que haremos para celebrar? Es viernes!-dijo Ron animado, haciendo caso omiso a lo anterior dicho.

-Ehm nada...

-Porque? Acaso tienes algún compromiso?

-Si -dijo ella subiendo a su habitación.

-Harry?-preguntó Ron a su hermana desde abajo

-No.

*-*

La tarde paso volando y así la noción de que comenzaba a ocurrir...

Se vistió y salió de su habitación a tiempo.. Bajó las escaleras sin apuro, en la sala común abundaba la gente..algo normal en viernes.. salió por el retrato ágilmente con dirección fija.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del aula de astronomía sintió una sensación extraña... nervios? No, imposible. Negándose a si misma, abrio la puerta.. encontrándose con una imagen inesperada.

Draco Malfoy junto a una mesa de Pool, vestido informalmente.. sus cabellos carentes de gel y de orden, junto a la luz de la mesa lo hacian ver...... Negó con la cabeza.

-Weasley, pensé q no venías

-Siempre cumplo

-Claro que no la hora parece..-ironizó el rubio

-Un minuto tarde y tu haces un escandalo?! Vaya que eres exagerado!-rio la pelirroja

-ja JA

-Y bien, me citaste a jugar Pool?

-Exacto

-Pero hay un problema

-Cual?-dijo Malfoy intrigado

-No .....-el orgullo era mas q Ginny

-Se que no sabes.. lo asumí. Pero siempre puedes aprender cosas nuevas o no?

Ginny dudó unos segundos..

-Obvio que puedo

-Además no podrás tener mejor profesor..-dijo sonriente.

Así comenzaron las clases. Partieron por algo tan esencial como la postura de la mano para tomar el taco. Entre risas e exasperaciones de Draco, Ginny lo logró.. y trataron de jugar.. trataron

-Enserio no puedo!! Esto me supera!-decía Ginny negada a golpear la bola blanca con el taco

-Querer es poder, vamos..-dijo Malfoy profundizando la mirada de la pelirroja

-aaaaay!! Q no!

-A ver..-dijo Malfoy caminando hacia atrás de Ginny, pasando sus brazo a su alrededor. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella y comenzó a explicarle los movimientos.

La respiración del chico era captada por el cuello de Ginny causandole diversas reacciones, totalmente inesperadas... además su voz en el oído estaba haciendo estragos inexplicables en sus sistema nervioso.

Mientras, Draco trataba de hacer entender a Ginny de lo simple que era, ésta notó lo sudadas que estaban las manos del chico... provocándole pensar.. Malfoy estaba nervioso!?? EL GRAN Draco MALFOY....NERVIOSO? rió para si, siendo interrumpida por la voz del rubio

-Entendiste?-dijo el alzando la voz

-Ah?!-dijo ella volteando a verlo quedando a tan poca distancia que sus respiraciones se acoplaron. Los ojos grises del chico y los castaños de ella se conectaron en algo que pareció ser un iman. Era algo muy fuerte.... la respiración de Ginny se detuvo y el tiempo pareció no querer avanzar jamás..

::-------------------------::

**Holaaaaap!!!**

**Como stan mis queridas lectoras?**

**Espero que bien...!**

**Luego de los raros acontecimientos ocurridos en FF.net, he podido subir el nuevo cap.... espero que les haya gustado y haya sido lo mas claro posible. Estamos recordando hecho s que sucedieron para poder comprender el presente.**

**Han escuchado eso que dice "Somos lo que nos ocurrió" o algo así..??**

**En fin..**

**A mi me gusta y me atrae mucho como se va a ir desarrollando**

**Así que me encantaria que uds me dieran sus opiniones ¡!!! REVIEWS!!! EEEEEhhh!**

Ahora los contesto... Mil GRx!:  
**Anvi Snape:** Hola!! Muchísimas grcias! Fuiste mi primer review!! EH!! Espero no haber decepcionado tus expectativas sobre el fic. Es cierto que es muy bueno que la introducción sea prometedora, pero a la vez es una arma de doble filo..ya que si no se logra lo esperado ...es peligroso. Espero no haber caido.. jaja

Besos y muchísimas gracias! Espero tu review con tus opiniones wenu? Un gusto hablar contigo!!

**Luciana:** Gracias por tus comentarios..espero q este cap tb te haya gustado...y que gusto volver a leerte entre mis reviews! Besooooos!

Ginny Sly: Genial que te haya parecido inspirador..créeme para mi lo es. Espero volver a leerte.. besos! 

**Lipi Weasley:** Aunque tu review no se haya publicado me llego al mail pero fue antes que FF.Net me bajara la historia! (:@) En fin..... la verdad es que creo q estoy logrando la veracidad d los hechos.. o no? Ahí tu dame la impresión de testigo..jajaja Creo que va bien, que opinas? A mi me gusta. Y si falta poco para un nuevo capitulo, literalmente (sabes d que hablo), creo que hay q avanzar en meses lo que ocurrió en años.. y sigue ocurriendo. En fin amigui... MANDAME REVIEW KILOMETICO! Jajajaja BESOS!

**Jeru: **Primer review q tengo de ti... GRX! Espero q no sea el ultimo.. Besos!

Listo! 

**Cuídense muchhhhhoooo! Y sigan leyéndome..  onde estan mis lectoras habituales? las extraño!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**D mi!**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley


End file.
